Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Ram
" once per turn. | fr_lore = Lorsque cette carte est Invoquée Normalement : vous pouvez défausser 1 carte, puis ciblez 1 Magie/Piège "Formation Feu" que vous contrôlez ; Posez 1 Magie/Piège "Formation Feu" de nom différent directement depuis votre Deck. Si cette carte est Invoquée Spécialement par l'effet d'un monstre "Poing de Feu" : vous pouvez Poser 1 Magie/Piège "Formation Feu" directement depuis votre Deck, de nom différent des cartes dans votre Cimetière. Vous ne pouvez utiliser chaque effet de "Confrérie du Poing de Feu - Bélier" qu'une fois par tour. | de_lore = Wenn diese Karte als Normalbeschwörung beschworen wird: Du kannst 1 Karte abwerfen und dann 1 „Feuerformation“-Zauber/Falle wählen, den oder die du kontrollierst; setze 1 „Feuerformation“-Zauber/Falle mit einem unterschiedlichen Namen direkt von deinem Deck. Falls diese Karte durch den Effekt eines „Feuerfaust“-Monsters als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen wird: Du kannst 1 „Feuerformation“-Zauber/Falle mit einem unterschiedlichen Namen als die Karten in deinem Friedhof direkt von deinem Deck setzen. Du kannst jeden Effekt von „Bruderschaft der Feuerfaust - Widder“ nur einmal pro Spielzug verwenden. | it_lore = Quando questa carta viene Evocata Normalmente: puoi scartare 1 carta, poi scegliere come bersaglio 1 Magia/Trappola "Formazione di Fuoco" che controlli; Posiziona 1 Magia/Trappola "Formazione di Fuoco" con un nome diverso direttamente dal tuo Deck. Se questa carta viene Evocata Specialmente dall'effetto di un mostro "Pugno di Fuoco": puoi Posizionare direttamente dal tuo Deck 1 Magia/Trappola "Formazione di Fuoco" con un nome diverso dalle carte nel tuo Cimitero. Puoi utilizzare ogni effetto di "Fratellanza del Pugno di Fuoco - Ariete" una sola volta per turno. | pt_lore = Quando este card for Invocado por Invocação-Normal: você pode descartar 1 card e, depois, escolha 1 Magia/Armadilha "Formação de Fogo" que você controla; Baixe 1 Magia/Armadilha "Formação de Fogo" com um nome diferente diretamente do seu Deck. Se este card for Invocado por Invocação-Especial pelo efeito de um monstro "Punho de Fogo": você pode Baixar 1 Magia/Armadilha "Formação de Fogo" diretamente do seu Deck, com um nome diferente que o dos cards no seu Cemitério. Você só pode usar cada efeito de "Irmandade do Punho de Fogo - Carneiro" uma vez por turno. | es_lore = Cuando esta carta es Invocada de Modo Normal: puedes descartar 1 carta, y después seleccionar 1 Mágica/Trampa "Formación de Fuego" que controles; Coloca 1 Mágica/Trampa "Formación de Fuego" con un nombre diferente directamente desde tu Deck. Si esta carta es Invocada de Modo Especial por el efecto de un monstruo "Puño de Fuego": puedes Colocar 1 Mágica/Trampa "Formación de Fuego" directamente desde tu Deck, con un nombre diferente a las cartas en tu Cementerio. Sólo puedes usar cada efecto de "Hermandad del Puño de Fuego - Carnero" una vez por turno. | ja_lore = | ko_lore = | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | archseries = Fire Fist | supports_archetypes = * Fire Fist * Fire Formation | action = * Activates upon Normal Summon * Discards for cost * Sets from your Deck * Activates upon Special Summon | misc = Only once per turn | database_id = 14727 }}